criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Making a Point
Making a Point is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the forty-second case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the sixth and final case in the Prosperous Peaks district of Evergrace. Plot On the day of the mayoral elections, Felix and the player then headed to overlook the victory speech of the mayoral elections as the votes were being tallied and collected for the mayor of Evergrace. Soon after, the doors to the mayor’s office opened and the winner of the elections stepped into the light before an arrow pierced his chest. Felix and the player then cordoned off the scene and discovered their newly re-elected mayor of Evergrace, Mayor Dave Whiston, shot through the heart. Felix and the player then agreed that since Jay was in the mayor’s office at the time, he wasn’t guilty of the crime. They then started the murder investigation, soon suspecting Mayor Whiston's assistant Charlotte Donahue, deputy mayor Colette Ranford and Jay's sister and aristocrat Artemis Monaco in the murder. Jason confirmed that the victim was shot point blank in the heart before he told them he found a note from their Chief, Shawn Wakefield, forcing the detectives to suspect him in the mayor's murder. Soon after, Shawn then confessed to the detectives that he was at a political symposium with the Mayor and his friends the past night before the election day. They then headed to the political symposium to investigate into the Mayor's murder, soon collecting evidence to suspect courthouse clerk Jane Nelson in the homicide and learned that Artemis was trying to sway Dave's friends away from his influence, much to the mayor's disdain. They then continued by suspecting the twins' father and businessman Ian Kaylock and discovering the murder weapon, a crossbow, hidden in one of the voting boxes at the election. Soon after, they discovered that Charlotte had considered leaving Evergrace if the Mayor lost, which got the Chief angry when he overheard it, saying that the victim chose the wrong people to ally up with. Soon after, they were informed that Jay had gone to the symposium and that he was attacked there. After they discovered that Jay was being attacked, they soon found him with a few scrapes and bruises in the symposium, before Jay told them that he couldn't see who attacked him. Soon after, they discovered that Jane resented the victim after breaking up with her, Colette was secretly afraid of the mayor due to his stress in the election and that Ian drew out his support following the murder scandal. Despite the motives, the detectives finally collected enough evidence to arrest, much to Felix's shock, Chief Shawn Wakefield for the murder. They then confronted the Chief about killing the Mayor and Shawn then sighed, as tears leaked from his eyes, before he looked at the player. He then told them that he was indeed guilty of killing the Mayor but he knew that he did not do it on purpose. He then confessed that he was greatly jealous of the Mayor after their past election race as revealed previously. Despite this, he knew that Mayor Whiston was doing what was the best for Evergrace and that the people believed in him much more than Shawn, and he had to accept that. However, when he was drinking at a bar the previous night, he told them how he remembered someone hidden under a cloak, telling him that killing the Mayor was the right thing to do, to end his nightmares, to give him peace. He then remembered how he had drowsily headed home, got out the ancient hunting crossbow his grandfather used decades ago and planned subconsciously, to kill Dave. He then told them that he didn't know what happened to make him want to kill the Mayor, but he would accept any sentence he was given by the judge as he asked Felix to arrest him. However, before Felix could arrest him, a gunshot was fired and crimson red stained Shawn's clothes, before their Chief collapsed before the detectives' eyes. The detectives then got the Chief to the hospital, where they soon learned that he was in surgery. The player and Felix then decided to go on and investigate why he killed the Mayor. They then investigated the political symposium in hopes to find anything and they found a hidden pendulum concealed in a waiter's tray. Cameron then confirmed that the pendulum was mostly likely used to give the Chief "a little push" to commit the murder. They then decided to look further into Shawn's connections with the Mayor and questioned Charlotte, who confessed that now the Mayor was dead and Shawn in critical condition, she felt the team deserved the truth. Charlotte then said that the Mayor and Chief Wakefield were actually collaborating behind the shadows to take down the organization that called themselves "ENIGMA". She then told them that they could find evidence in the deceased Mayor's office, prompting them to investigate and find files in the Mayor's safe. Skylar then confirmed that the files mentioned a criminal organization that appeared years before Jeremy Déchirer was discovered to be the leader and "killed" in the line of duty. However, ever since the player started investigating the disappearances, the Mayor suspected ENIGMA's rise again and asked the Chief to keep him updated while keeping it secret from the team. Soon after, Katelyn told the player that Chief Wakefield was out of surgery and awake. They then went to see the former Chief at the hospital, who realized that they had found out and confessed that he didn't want to lie to them, but he didn't want to sow fear into the team until they had concrete proof that ENIGMA was involved. He then apologized to the trio of detectives and told them that he was stepping down as Chief and facing his criminal trial shortly, asking the team to accompany him. At the trial, Shawn then pleaded guilty to Judge Dosett, who found it suitable to sentence Shawn to twelve years in prison for the homicide. Soon after, Jay asked them to help find the mayoral sash before he made his inaugural speech, Jay promising safety and a better era for Evergrace now that his predecessor and opponent was dead. He then revealed that the Resistance had been put together to assist the police department in defeating the criminal organization in the city. After Jay's speech, Felix then told the Division that since Shawn had stepped down, he was taking over the department as Chief on Mayor Monaco's approval. He then told them that they were assigned on dismantling the final leaders of ENIGMA while arresting as many of ENIGMA's affiliates as possible. Soon after, a woman came into the station and introduced herself as Skylar's aunt, Isabel Lannuzzi, the head of the Resistance assigned to help the police take down ENIGMA, once and for all. The team then knew that the beginning was over, and that the endgame was nearing. Three months later, one of our own stumbled through the plains of Ashened Abyss, searching for the leader of ENIGMA, the one who had orchestrated so much just to take over the city. Soon after, they reached a building with a courtyard, a stone fountain crowned by a woman's statue. As our ally entered the courtyard, they soon noticed crimson red water in the fountain... and the glassy eyes of someone they knew in the moonlight. Summary Victim *'Dave Whiston' (found shot through the heart as he was re-elected) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Shawn Wakefield' Suspects Profile * The suspect is a marksman * The suspect drinks champagne * The suspect eats beignets Profile * The suspect is a marksman * The suspect drinks champagne * The suspect eats beignets Profile * The suspect is a marksman * The suspect drinks champagne * The suspect eats beignets Appearance *The suspect wears brown clothing Profile * The suspect is a marksman * The suspect drinks champagne * The suspect eats beignets Appearance *The suspect wears brown clothing Profile * The suspect is a marksman * The suspect drinks champagne * The suspect eats beignets Appearance *The suspect wears brown clothing Profile * The suspect is a marksman * The suspect drinks champagne * The suspect eats beignets Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer eats beignets. *The killer wears brown clothing. *The killer is aged over 40 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mayoral Elections. (Clues: Victim's Body, Arrow; New Suspect: Charlotte Donahue) *Question Charlotte about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Mayor's Office) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Clues: Box of Donuts, Locked Box) *Examine Box of Donuts. (Result: Faded Note Revealed; New Suspect: Colette Ranford) *Ask Colette about the mayor's murder just as he was re-elected. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Cufflinks; New Suspect: Artemis Monaco) *Interrogate Artemis about her relationship with Dave. *Examine Arrow. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman; New Suspect: Shawn Wakefield) *Ask Chief Wakefield about wishing the victim luck. (Attribute: Shawn is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Political Symposium. (Clues: Champagne Glasses, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Artemis) *Interrogate Artemis about swaying the victim's friends from his influence. (Attribute: Artemis is a marksman and drinks champagne) *Examine Champagne Glasses. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Champagne Glasses. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jane Nelson) *Ask Jane about the victim's circle. (Attribute: Jane drinks champagne; New Crime Scene: Election Stage) *Investigate Election Stage. (Clues: Locked Voting Box, Briefcase, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Examine Plane Ticket. (Result: Name Deciphered) *Question Charlotte about the plane ticket. (Attribute: Charlotte drinks champagne and is a marksman) *See why Shawn was angry about the victim's allies. (Attribute: Shawn drinks champagne) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Plans for Businesses; New Suspect: Ian Kaylock) *Ask Ian about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Ian drinks champagne and is a marksman) *Examine Locked Voting Box. (Result: Ancient Crossbow) *Analyze Ancient Crossbow. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Crossbow; Attributes: The killer eats beignets, Artemis eats beignets, Shawn eats beignets) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Meeting Table. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Waiter's Tray, Faded Planner) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Cheque Restored) *See Ian about the torn cheque. (Attribute: Charlotte eats beignets, Ian eats beignets) *Examine Faded Planner. (Result: Shaky Writing) *Ask Colette about her writing. (Attribute: Colette is a marksman, eats beignets and drinks champagne) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Locket) *Analyze Heart Locket. (09:00:00) *Ask Jane about her affair with the victim. (Attribute: Jane eats beignets) *Investigate Mayor's Desk. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Quiver of Arrows) *Examine Quiver of Arrows. (Result: Strange Fibers) *Analyze Strange Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears brown clothing) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Arm Guard) *Analyze Arm Guard. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 40 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to New Evil Rising (6/6). (No stars) New Evil Rising (6/6) *Investigate Political Symposium. (Clue: Waiter's Tray) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Pendulum) *Analyze Pendulum. (03:00:00) *Talk to Charlotte about the mayor's knowledge of the organization. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Files on ENIGMA) *Analyze Files on ENIGMA. (09:00:00) *Question Shawn Wakefield about hiding ENIGMA from the team. (Reward: EJD Police Outfit) *Get the Chief to trial with Dante Dosett. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mayoral Elections. (Clues: Faded Sash) *Examine Faded Sash. (Result: Mayoral Sash) *Watch the mayor's inaugural speech. *See what Felix needs to tell the team. *See who the mysterious woman is. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Prosperous Peaks